


We die together.

by MonroeN



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonroeN/pseuds/MonroeN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida de ladrones de bancos está llena de aventuras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We die together.

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble se me ocurrió de ver un post en Tumblr, donde se mostraba una foto de Chris en el hospital y a Tom como doctor... y bueno.
> 
> Deeeedicado a dos grosas que me dan estas ideas! Dani, Flor, las adoro!♥

Chris, más que asustado o nervioso por el futuro en prisión, estaba ciego de ira y decepción. La última pesaba más y le dolía admitir que había sido un imbécil por haberle entregado plena confianza a alguien que le demostró que podía ser el peor de los ladrones.  
Esperaba sentado en la camilla de la guardia del hospital a que viniera el oficial de policía a llevarlo detenido. Rememoraba cada segundo del atraco en su mente y más furia le daba recordar que Tom lo había dejado atrás.  
No entendía qué había salido mal. Habían hecho el plan a la perfección. Pero él estaba con un pie en la cárcel y su colega con los millones para él solito. _Maldito hijo de puta, ojalá te los metan uno a uno por..._   
\- Christopher Hemsworth. –La voz del médico lo sacó de las groserías de su pensamiento; él leía su ficha entrando al pequeño consultorio. Tenía puesto la camisa-pantalón clásica de médico, incluyendo el gorrito, la bata, los guantes de látex, el estetoscopio colgando del cuello y el barbijo.- ¿Le duele el hombro?  
Chris gruñó. No quería hablar.  
\- Si quieres salir de aquí deberías hablarme.  
\- De todas formas iré a la cárcel y allí me matarán, ¿por qué debo preocuparme por el hombro?  
\- ¡Para escapar conmigo, idiota! –Le gritó entre dientes el doctor. Chris lo miró mejor y extendió el brazo sano para sacarle el barbijo.  
\- ¡Maldito seas, Tom! –Quiso golpearlo pero su brazo derecho era el que había sufrido la dislocación del hombro cuando un oficial le saltó encima para apresarlo, y se quejó de dolor cuando lo movió.  
\- Eres una bestia, quédate quieto. Vístete. Tenemos pocos minutos para irnos, al oficial que estaba de parada en la puerta le di un laxante disimulado en el café y podremos escapar antes que se den cuenta que no está.  
\- ¿Tienes un plan para huir?  
\- En realidad, dejé la segunda parte a la suerte.  
No era un gran plan, pero a veces lo simple funciona perfecto cuando se espera algo más elaborado.  
Tom agarró unas vendas y muestras gratis de medicamentos contra el dolor y los guardó en el maletín de médico que había allí. Ayudó a su amigo a vestirse y rápidamente bajaron al estacionamiento. Chris se escondió en el baúl y Tom se posicionó en el volante.  
Cuando pasaron al lado del guardia de seguridad, Tom contuvo el aliento un instante. Después, con total naturalidad, mostró la identificación y agradeció que el guardia no se fijara en los datos, sólo la pasó por el scanner y se la devolvió.  
\- Que tenga buena noche, doctor.  
\- Usted también.  
Unas cuadras después, Chris se sentó a su lado.  
\- ¿En serio pensaste que te iba a dejar? –El rubio se removió incómodo en el asiento.- Jamás te dejaría atrás, ¿me oyes? Aprendimos juntos, robamos juntos, terminaremos fusilados juntos.  
Chris sonrió, no por la idea de terminar fusilados, sino por la calidez del mensaje. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con la sonrisa de su compañero.  
\- Juntos. –Repitió en un susurro.


End file.
